sonicmilitaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Vanessa Henscheid
Vanessa (Nessa!) Henscheid, also known by her codename Dashuu Deerago, is one of the original members of the Sonic Military. She first joined in 2010 at the age of 14. Before joining the Sonic Military, she was an influential member of the Immortals guild, where Cordaris Butler first recognized his true powers. Immortals Henscheid joined the Immortals guild in 2007 at the age of 11, after coercing by her friend and fellow weeb, Bayli Johnston (deceased). There, she met Cordaris Butler, Griffin Draffen, and Isaiah Batoon (deceased), and went on to spend her formative years learning the ways of the scrublords, which would later be refined into the technique known as the Cordaris Butler Crossover. During her time in the Immortals, Henscheid learned that anyone can be a noob, and was well on her way to becoming the new leader of the guild due to her superior intimidation tactics, but after the guild dissolved during the Great Bait of 2008, she lost her way and wasn't heard from for two whole years. Sonic Military After being AWOL for two years, Henscheid finally reemerged, beaten and ragged, from the deep dark pit into which she had fallen. The one to pull her out was Griffin Draffen, another person who had been deeply affected by the Great Bait of 2008. Thanks to his guidance, she was able to find the strength within her to seek out the remainder of the Immortals guild, but the only one who had survived the blast was Cordaris Butler himself. She trained with him for years, and was granted the honor of becoming the third member of the Sonic Military after Bryan Zacharias. Since then, she has established herself as a key member of the Military, using her Quick Knife Scopes to rescue her teammates from the direst of situations. Relationships Cordaris Butler Vanessa first met Cordaris in his noob days, and as such was surprised when he reached out to her years later offering to teach her great skills. Although she was wary of his claims at first, they became close and their relationship has blossomed into a great friendship. When they get old, Cor plans to follow her to wherever she lives to become her neighbor, so he can come over naked to ask for things like sugar and the TV remote. Bryan Zacharias Vanessa met Bryan later in her life, but that did not stop her from learning the ways of the Scrub Tactics. Through Bryan's influence, Vanessa was able to accept her status as a true scrub, and take her place in the Sonic Military. During games she often fucks Bryan over, but when it cums to beating a mutual enemy (like Cordaris or the Witch), she will often team up with him so that at least if they fall, they fall together. Lulu Lulu was another late addition to Vanessa's friend collection. They started out just acquaintances, but as they got closer and realized that they could wreck the puny males with their feminine wiles, and became a force to be reckoned with. Since they are the same age, they can use their combined youth powers to beat Griffin and eventually take over the Sonic Military. Irene Oravillo Vanessa is like Ami's mentor. It is unknown when they met, but it is rumored that from the moment Ami was born, Vanessa was there, teaching her "The Way." Even though Ami was abducted by The Sorority, Vanessa isn't worried (that much), because she knows that wherever she is, Ami will continue to fuck bitches and get money. Griffin Draffen Daniel Torres stop sending me pictures of your penis dinnyCategory:Members